mcs1000wastedgroupfandomcom-20200214-history
Alcohol effects on mental health
Alcohol and Mental Health -Alcohol depresses brain function. Contrary to many peoples belifes, alcohol is not a stimulant, it depresses brain function. This means that while small amounts of alcohol may imporove your mood temporarily, excessive drinkning can have the opposite effect. -Excessive drinking can cause depression. -Heavy drinkers are more likely to suffer from mental illness. -Alcohol can intensify existing mental health issues. The "Cheers?" report, from the Mental Health Foundation found that alcohol can intensify mental health problems that already exist and provoke depresion. It is true, alcohol can temporarily relive some negative thoughts and feelings by altering the chemistry of the brain - causing some people to use ot to cope with lifes stresses- it can magnify problems long term, making life more difficult. -Increased alcohol use can change the psychology of the brain, causing it to become unable to cope with anxiety naturally. -Serotonin levels (a chemical in the brain which helps regulate mood) are depleted through regular drinking. Since serotonin levels regulate mood, when it is depleted through drinking, this can lead to feeling more depressed, which may in turn lead to more drinkning to deal with the depression. Heavy drinkers may find themselves needing more and more alcohol to cope with their feelings. This long term drinking changes the chemistry of the brain. -There is a significant link between heavy drinking and suicide. -It is estimated that up to two thirds of suicides in the UK are related to heavy drinking. As well as being liked to suicide, alcohol has also been linked t self harm. When people drink, their impusivity is increased and inhibitions are lowered, which can lead to extreme behaviours such as suicide and self harm. -Drinking more than 30 units a day for several weeks can sometimes lead to psychosis. -Psychotic sympotms can occur when heavy drinkers suddenly stop drinking. Psychosis is a severe mental illness which causes delusions of perception and hallucinations. -After only a few drinks, memory is impaired and brain function slows down. -Drinking heavily over a long period can also have long term effects on memory. -Larger quantities of alcohol can lead to "blackouts". -The brain is still developing at 18/19, so this is a major concern. -People who begin drinking before 15 are sometimes more at risk of mental impairment. Alcohol effects many parts of the brain and the brain does not regenerate very much. With long term heavy drinking, not only can it become harder to recall old memories, but it can become more difficult for the brain to lay down new ones in the future. Statistics - Relating to Mental Health * A poll of 1000 people found that 8 out of 10 people who drink say it makes them feel more relaxed. *It is estimated that up to two thirds of suicides in the UK are related to excessive drinking. *As many as 70% of successful male suicides are alcohol related. *In a Scottish survey, 62% of males had consumed alcohol while self harming or immediately before. *In a Scottish survey, 50% of females had consumed alcohol while self harming or immediately before. *There is a 5% mortality rate in untreated alcohol withdrawal. http://www.knowyourlimits.info/TheEffectsOfAlcohol.aspx http://www.drinkaware.co.uk/alcohol-and-you/health/alcohol-and-mental-health Madeleine Blanchard MDX 13:52, February 18, 2011 (UTC)